


Legacy of Ferelden

by LadyIvy89



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Next-Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy89/pseuds/LadyIvy89
Summary: Out of all the possible outcomes Loghain Mac Tir imagined for the Landsmeet, a second chance at life was never one of them. Sylvia Cousland was not the woman he expected her to be. But what she offered him was something he'd never had before. Hope. Hope for him. Hope for his nation. And hope for the future. Loghain would be a fool if he didn't follow her.





	Legacy of Ferelden

  
When the words were spoken, everything went still. It was like a sea that after millennia of pushing waves against the shore, it stopped all movement and sound before the circumstances. The chances of that happening were as improbable as what the healer had just explained to them. Yet, it was the truth. He could feel it was so, since once the shock started wearing off the heavy mantle of duty and consequences began to settle over them both. Her face had become locked in that expression it seemed. A frown over eyes in turmoil and a mouth that kept opening and closing trying to form words without her permission. At least she could move, he on the other hand felt as if a spell had frozen him in place and he could only stare at what was before him with unfocused eyes. He only remembered he was alive because of his heart wildly beating under his ribs.

  
 _A child!? A babe?_ He thought.

  
The concept was so foreign to him now that he might as well never have fathered a child before, for all the good it did him. It had been over two and a half _decades_ since he had been the father of a newborn. His daughter was a grown woman by the heavens! And he, an old, withered soldier in the dawn of his life was to become a parent once more. The Maker surely had a sense of humor. And a grudge against him he was sure. It was too much to bear. He started laughing. Much too loudly he assumed, when the Commander and the healer looked at him like he had grown another head. He sounded demented.

  
“Loghain?” Sylvia called to him softly as one does an animal that behaves strangely.

  
His laughter died and he could only stare at her. She stared back. The healer excused himself, bothered by the intimacy of the situation, no doubt. They said nothing for the longest time. What could they say? No words came to mind. What could come next in this story of theirs? It felt as if somebody was writing his life in crumbling parchment, in a language Loghain couldn’t hope to decipher before the pages disintegrated out of his grasp. He didn’t know what came after anymore. He hadn’t since that day at the Landsmeet. When he thought he had a clue of what to expect, the direction his life took mocked him.

  
“This is … unexpected.” He ground out.

  
The Commander scoffed.

  
“I would say that is the understatement of the Dragon Age.”

  
He averted his eyes, suddenly afraid of what she could see there. He was so confused. But she didn’t need to add his burdens on top of hers.

  
“Do you think the healer could’ve made a mistake?” He asked.

  
“I don’t believe so. He checked again and again before telling us, no? He is a great healer. And even then Anders seemed more afraid of our reaction to the news than the possibility of any error on his part. Still, I share your doubts and I will try and find Wynne for a second opinion.”

  
She tensed and then it was she who avoided his gaze.

  
“I thought- I… Loghain, I didn’t think this could happen. If I had known-”

  
He raised his palm. “Stop. You are speaking as if you had taken advantage of me or as if I were a young boy who would run at the first mention of responsibility. I am a grown man who has been through this before.”

  
“Oh?” Sylvia smirked. “I never knew you had another child out of wedlock with a younger woman who just so happens to be your commanding officer. You should have really mentioned that earlier.”

  
His frown of annoyance was monumental.

  
“It must’ve escaped my mind.”

  
“Bad memory?” she quipped.

  
He nodded. “Age. It erodes even the mightiest things.”

  
“Not everything apparently, or we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

  
Sylvia turned her back to him to avoid looking at how his eyes widened at her comment. She stretched her stiff limbs. It felt as if she were floating outside her body, away from herself, looking over it all from the eyes of a spectator. So detached. She still couldn’t wrap her mind completely around the fact that there was life growing inside of her. After so much death, the idea seemed preposterous. Her skills on the battlefield or at court will not serve her here. Her only tool at the moment was her gallows humor. And Sylvia was glad that it wasn’t lost on him.

  
He laughed softly. “Perhaps I forgot to take stock. My mistake, madam.”

  
A smile graced her lips before she sobered up and heaved a great sigh.

  
“Well, who do you think will like the news better? Alistair or Anora?”

  
Loghain groaned. “I should’ve disappeared after the Rebellion.”


End file.
